The present invention is directed to a system for the programmed flashing of warning lights and more particularly to a system which is particularly useful for warning lights which form a portion of a highway barricade.
Where a number of amber flashing or warning lights are used in conjunction with a highway barricade, the lights flash randomly or indiscriminately presenting a confusing fire-fly type scene to the approaching driver. One of the major difficulties is that the lights do not provide any depth perception or direction or delineation. In fact, the indiscriminate flashing of warning lights is so misleading to the driver that they are prohibited in many instances.
Where highway construction is in progress it is impractical to provide wired or interconnected arrangements because of the expense involved and the necessity for placement of the lights at different locations depending on the progress of the highway construction.